The invention relates to a depilation system as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
Such a depilation system as defined in the preamble of claim 1 is known, for example, from the patent document EP 0 348 862 A2. The cooling device in the known depilation system is connected to the depilation device in the region of a rear wall of the housing of the depilation device. The result of this is that the depilation means of the depilation device, which are formed by a drivable helical screw in the known depilation device, are practically not visible and can accordingly not be observed, which has the result that it is not possible to aim the depilation means accurately at hairs to be removed, which hampers a fast and effective depilation operation. Furthermore, this arrangement in the known depilation system has the result that the total longitudinal dimension of the depilation system is comparatively great, which has been found to be not very favorable for depilation operations in the regions of body cavities and inner curves of the body.
The invention has for its object to avoid the problems described above and to provide an improved depilation system.
To achieve the object formulated above, according to the invention, the characteristics as defined in the characterizing part of claim 1 are provided in a depilation system as defined in the preamble of claim 1. The provision of the characteristics according to the invention achieves in a simple manner that the depilation means of the depilation device are clearly visible, and can accordingly be well observed, during a depilation operation in spite of the cooling device connected to the depilation device, so that the depilation means can be accurately aimed at hairs to be removed, which is advantageous for a fast and effective depilation operation. Furthermore, the provision of the characteristics according to the invention achieves that the total longitudinal dimension of the depilation system can be made comparatively small, which has been found to be advantageous for a comfortable handling and for a satisfactory depilation operation in regions of body cavities and inner curves of the body.
Depilation means of various constructions may be provided in a depilation system according to the invention. It was found to be highly advantageous, however, when in addition the characteristics of claim 2 are present in a depilation system according to the invention. Such an arrangement was found to be particularly advantageous for achieving the best possible and painless removal of hairs to be removed in practical tests.
In a depilation system according to the invention with depilation discs as the depilation means, it was found to be particularly advantageous when in addition the characteristic of claim 3 is present. Pinching of skin portions between the depilation discs and the cooling device is very well prevented thereby.
In a depilation system according to the invention, furthermore, it was found to be very advantageous when in addition the characteristic of claim 4 is provided. Such an arrangement is remarkable for its particularly comfortable grip and a comfortable handling of a depilation system according to the invention.
The aspects described above and further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of an embodiment and are explained in more detail with reference to this embodiment.